


The Realm of the Possible

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Marriage Proposal, Newspapers, Nightmares, Reading, girl!Kirk, girl!McCoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But the whole realm of the possible is an actual infinity of ideas.</em> These are just a few of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realm of the Possible

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** For the movie, vaguely.  
> **Word count:** 800 (four 100-word drabbles and two double drabbles)  
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, which makes me sadder than you can possibly imagine. Title and summary from [Austin Farrer's introduction](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/17147/17147-h/17147-h.htm#page7) to G. W. Leibniz's _Theodicy_.

Jamie stretches back in the deep marble tub—it’s practically a small swimming pool; it’s so big. “Read me another one,” she directs Spock, who is sitting on the closed lid of the toilet with perfect posture and legs crossed at the ankles. Of course.  
  
“Your predilection for false news headlines is quite incomprehensible, Jamie.”  
  
“They’re funny. Plus, you read them like you’re reading intelligence dispatches, which makes them even funnier.”  
  
Spock raises an eyebrow, but looks back down at the PADD and pronounces in stentorian tones, “Satan captured by Starfleet cadets in Neutral Zone,” and Jamie giggles with glee.

+||+||+

Leah comes off shift to find Jamie in her quarters, sprawled across the bed—with her boots still on, of course.  
  
“Take those off, you troglodyte,” Leah says, and goes to the closet to look for something to wear that isn’t her uniform.  
  
“I have something for you,” Jamie says, and Leah doesn’t need to see her face to hear the leer.  
  
Leah snorts and pulls out a pair of jeans. “I just bet you do.”  
  
“Don’t you want to see what it is?” Jamie wheedles.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Leah turns around, fully expecting Jamie to have shucked her clothes in invitation. Jamie’s still fully dressed, though—but she’s sitting on her knees and holding out her closed hands. “Pick one,” she says.  
  
“Mmm…the left,” Leah says, tapping it.  
  
Jamie opens her hand. There’s a gold band sitting on her palm.  
  
“Jamie, what—”  
  
Jamie lays out her other hand, too—revealing an identical ring. “One for you and one for me. So do you want to? Get married, I mean, if you weren’t quick enough to figure that out yet.”  
  
“Yes,” says Leah, and she takes Jamie’s hands, feeling the matching metal bands press into her skin. “Yes.”

  


+||+||+

She has nightmares sometimes—about the past, but also about the future, about failing her crew, about her friends dying. They’re not constant, but they occur frequently enough that McCoy knows what to do. He wakes her up, but says nothing besides, “Baby, wake up. It’s just a dream”—she won’t want to talk about it. She’ll turn over, curl herself away from him as if in shame, but he knows what to do about that, too: He wraps his arms around her from behind, presses light kisses to the back of her neck, and holds her until she sleeps again.

  


+||+||+

She slides her hand up Gaila’s smooth, round thigh, enjoying the contrast of pale golden peach against verdant green. Gaila stretches languorously and wraps her leg more tightly around Jamie’s hip, drawing them closer together, skin to skin.  
  
Jamie can’t help circling her thumb around a white-grape nipple. “Wanna go to breakfast?”  
  
Gaila smiles and shakes her head slowly as her hands move to Jamie’s ass.  
  
Jamie laughs with pleased delight. “You’re insatiable, and believe me, that’s something I never thought I’d say about somebody else.”  
  
“I’m insatiable, and you’re irresistible,” Gaila says, and pulls Jamie on top of her.

  


+||+||+

One of the few advantages of the hoverchair is that he gets Jamie like this: astride him, legs on either side of his hips, eyes closed, lower lip bitten, head thrown back.  
  
Sheathed inside her liquid heat, Chris teases her clit with two fingers, circling slowly until she shudders and gasps his name, tightening around him. He angles his head to use lips, tongue, and a scrape of teeth on her hard nipples; she shivers again and moans, “Please.”  
  
“Good girl,” Chris tells her, and pulls her down for a kiss, fierce and open-mouthed. He rubs just a little harder, a little faster, and Jamie comes with a choked cry. It sets Chris off, too, and he lets climax overtake him as pleasure wracks his body so intensely it might be pain.  
  
Jamie recovers with breaths that are almost whimpers, and Chris wraps his arms around her, stroking her tangled hair and the sinuous line of her back. She tucks her head under his chin, and he doesn’t stop touching her lightly, gently, like he’d soothe a nervous horse.  
  
Her breathing evens out, and Chris realizes that Jamie’s asleep in his lap. He gathers her closer and lets her rest.

  


+||+||+

Jamie Kirk doesn’t kneel before god or man, but, God, she’ll kneel before this woman, whose limbs are as graceful and strong as a steel-spanned bridge, with skin that is luminous and unblemished.  
  
Uhura’s hands bury themselves in Jamie’s hair as Jamie begins to lick the tender places on the insides of Uhura’s thighs. Uhura gasps, high and sharp, at the first touch of tongue to clit, and Jamie pleasures her patiently, reverently, until Uhura’s breaths become cries and she comes in a rush of sea and salt against Jamie’s lips.  
  
She sinks to the floor, and Jamie catches her.


End file.
